


Down But Nott Out

by Pantherlily



Series: Nott and Fjord Prompts [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fjott, Njord - Freeform, tw: drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Njord/Fjott Tumblr Prompt Collection Series 2/?Rated for possible trigger warning of drowning and a general fear of water.CR2 Spoilers inside.Prompt: "the normal fantasy world their in, but after Fjord had learned of her backstory he does everything he can for her to avoid water and her fear, and also saves her from drowning at one point again. Involves cuddling and hugs maybe at the end because that's a fucking terrifying thing to possibly end you."





	Down But Nott Out

The moment Fjord heard _why_ Nott hated the water, he instantly regretted teasing her about it. Drowning. It was something he could relate to, but it hadn’t had the same affect it clearly had on her. The apology he gave wasn’t enough in his mind. He was going to make sure she wouldn’t have to worry about going into the water again.

It was weird, Nott could swear Fjord was being nicer and even more protective of her than before. She couldn’t figure out why. Nothing had changed, in her mind. Things only got better between them after he lost his powers.

At some point they needed to cross a river. It was fast moving and they couldn’t find an easier way across downstream. No one had prepared the spell control water either, unfortunately.

They needed to cross today. Nott had taken several swigs from her flask at this point. She could do this.

“No need for that. I’ll carry you across Nott.” Fjord crouched a little so she could climb up on his shoulders. He was one of the strongest swimmers of the Mighty Nein and believed he could get them both across safely no problem.

There was a moment of hesitation before she accepted. “Giddy up little doggie!” Nott slapped the side of his neck lightly.

Fjord chuckled, shaking his head a bit before wading through the water carefully. “How ya doin’ up there, little lady?” He slipped into his drawl, knowing she enjoyed it and hoped it would help keep her calm.

“Faster. Go faster.” Nott wasn’t submerged but her feet were in the water up to her knees. She instinctively clung tighter, as her panic and fear began to take over.

“Easy. We’re fine. Perhaps not choke me, as well.” The half orc was a little too quick to reassure her, as a rapid current came above his head. There was nothing new about being underwater for him, in fact he enjoyed it. But when he felt his goblin friend get swept away, the joy of being one with the water ceased. He came up gasping for air. “Nott!” Without hesitation he dove down stream, trying to catch up with her.

Nononononono_no! _This was not happening again. She was not going to drown a second time! Nott screamed and tried to swim but the strong waters whisked her along effortlessly. Water gurgled in her mouth and she could feel her lungs begin to burn.

It was taking too long to get to her! His muscles began to ache as he pushed them to the limits to reach her. She had gone under again and he almost lost sight of her. Fjord was able to reach out and grab the hood of her cloak. Her eyes were closed. Fuck. He swam as fast as he could, making sure Nott’s head stayed above the water as they made it for the shore.

Of all the time to lose his powers! He felt so useless right now. The rest of the party was still coming across. Jester was helping Caleb, and Beau was aiding Caduceus. He was on his own then. One good thing about being a sailor, was he knew what to do when someone had gone overboard and swallowed too much water. It happened not often, but often enough. He pushed on Nott’s chest until she coughed up water.

_Gasp._ Nott came back to, coughing up water everywhere. “You! You almost got me killed!” Her voice was hoarse and she tried to sound mad, but that faltered as well. Good thing she was dripping wet, because there were tears in her eyes.

Fjord scooped her up in his arms. “Yer safe now. I’m sorry Nott, I am so sorry.” He repeated the apology a few more times, hugging the goblin close to him.

The first instinct was to struggle and pull away, but instead she buried her head into chest and clung back to.

They stayed there like that, just hugging in silence until Beau coughed loudly. Apparently the rest of the party had gotten across safely.

Fjord put Nott down, but on the rest of their journey they traveled closely together. Sometimes Nott would get so close their legs would brush up against each other, but neither of them seemed to mind.


End file.
